1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of washing devices for use in packing houses, and more particularly to a unique sprayer swivel body for a packing house carcass washer.
2. Description of Related Art
Meat packing houses or slaughter houses utilize a variety of machinery to clean animal carcasses. Washing machines that spray pressurized jets of water onto animal carcasses are generally known within the industry. Particular to packing houses for large animals, such as beef or pork facilities, washing devices have long been used which include a number of spaced apart spray bars, each bar having a plurality of openings through which pressurized water is sprayed directly onto an animal carcass to remove debris, blood and the like.
These systems may include two (2) or more spray assemblies spaced apart to form an alleyway. Carcasses, often hanging from shackles, are transported along the alleyway between the rows of spray bars so that all sides of the carcass are washed.
It is also common for the spray bars to be mounted on racks to form a sprayer wall assembly. Multiple spray bars are spaced apart and aligned such that the spray nozzles on each spray bar are generally oriented in the same direction, aimed generally inward the alley way. It should be understood that the orientation of the spray bars and spray wall assemblies can vary. Regardless of the spray wall orientation or composition, animal carcasses are transported between the spaced apart sprayer walls such that all sides of the carcass are sprayed.
Known spray devices include a water source that is connected to a water valve, sometimes called a swivel body in the industry. The water valve or swivel body directs the water source through an impeller shaft into a water spray line. Pressurized water is then forced through spray nozzles or jets formed into each water line for application directly onto the animal carcass. In known devices, the connection between the water valve and the water spray line is rigid. A number of replaceable bushings are utilized within the water valve to limit or control water leakage between the valve and the impeller shaft and between the valve and the water spray line. At least one set screw is secured through the water valve body to maintain each bushing in place.
Currently, as large animal carcasses travel along the line and move between the water washing walls, they are subjected to the forcible water spray that causes the carcasses to pivot, swivel and swing side to side. It is common for the animal carcasses to forcibly contact the water spray lines, the water valves and other parts of the assembly.
Because the impeller shaft is rigidly fixed within the water valve, as animal carcasses repeatedly strike the mechanism, it causes substantial wear of the bushings. Moreover, the impeller shaft itself may become bent over time which results in pressure loss or water leaking. Because the water spray lines are rigidly fixed to the water valve they are also often bent by contact from the animal carcasses and they quickly become damaged or inoperable. This necessitates substantial repair and maintenance of the known systems.
Each spray bar is mounted on a rack and is generally connected to a water source at each end. A water valve is used to connect the water source to the water spray bar at each opposing end. Thus, each water bar includes two (2) water valves assemblies. A typical production line usually includes about 20 sprayer bars having 40 total water valves. Because of the extreme wear and tear on the devices, it is necessary to repair or replace these water valves every few months. What is needed is a water valve assembly for use in a packing house that is not easily damaged by the carcasses contacting the spray bars as the carcasses travel along the process line. The instant invention achieves this stated goal by replacing the traditional washer water valve with a very durable manufactured swivel body which includes a ball joint attachment between the swivel body and the spray bar. The swivel body allows the spray bar to move when contacted by animal carcasses thereby limiting damage. Further, the inventive swivel body eliminates the use of set screws, impeller shafts and set collars and is, accordingly, much easier to repair and maintain.